Atracción
by Fuyu No Yami
Summary: Todo hombre del clan Uchiha que este enamorado o sienta atracción por una mujer ajena al clan tendrá las mismas características aunque pasen generaciones. El monumento del santuario Uchiha mencionaba eso pero Sarada no estaba segura si eso podía aplicar en ella, no sabia si podía conocer al alguien para amar tanto como lo decía el monumento.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no pertenecen, son propiedad original de **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aviso importante:** El one-shot esta ambientado tiempo después de la película de Boruto asi que Mitsuki y Sarada tienen como 18 o 20 años, en dialogo final hago una pequeña referencia a un fanfic que estoy escribiendo así que por favor no se queden confundidos por lo que escribí. También en agradecer muchísimo **el tumblr de pindanglicious** por haber echo una imagen tan preciosa de Mitsuki Y Sarada. Disfruten el one-shot.

* * *

 **Atracción.**

" _Todo hombre del clan Uchiha que este enamorado o sienta atracción por una mujer ajena al clan tendrá las mismas características aunque pasen generaciones. Un Uchiha sentirá atracción o enamoramiento por una ninja imponente y fuerte, con sentimientos inquebrantables y con conocimientos de ninjutsu médico"_ Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en los pensamientos de Sarada cuando leyó por primera vez ese monumento de piedra con forma de tabla en el santuario nakano. No le había dicho a su padre que encontró ese santuario hace tiempo y que tampoco había leído lo que contenía la tabla, tampoco le dijo que ya había despertado el mangekyuo sharingan hace un par de meses, Sarada sentía que no tenía tanta importancia no decirle a su padre sobre el magekyuo y tampoco que había leído lo que contenían los varios monumentos que se encontraban allí. Le parecía ridículo tener un monumento para los Uchiha, todo lo que tenía escrito esa tabla era una porquería a su parecer.

―Yo no pertenezco a esa generación de Uchihas―ponía sus manos en la frente apoyando sus brazos en el escritorio. ―Yo estoy reformando a los Uchihas.

" _Los Uchihas estamos orgullosos y bendecidos de tener a una chica tan inteligente, fuerte y hermosa como última descendiente, sé que Itachi se sentiría el tío más orgulloso por tenerte como sobrina"_ A pesar de que su padre no era tan expresivo siempre decía cosas que le reconfortaban el corazón cuando tenía días muy malos. Ahora en ella caía las riendas del apellido que le heredo su padre un apellido que estaba lleno de sombras maliciosas del pasado que vivían de la soledad y tristeza pero ella era esa luz cálida de la primavera que proporcionaba tranquilidad y valor de seguir adelante a su apellido.

―Sarada―alguien la llamo por la ventana.

―Mitsuki―volteo a la ventana dejando los documentos sobre el escritorio. ―Has venido sin Boruto―menciono cuando se levantaba de su asiento y ponía la carpeta de registros del hospital en un pequeño librero. ― ¿Hay algo que necesites?

―Konohamaru-sensei nos necesita en la oficina hokage―la miraba con atención y desapareció sin obtener una respuesta.

―Está bien.

Respondió de igual manera al saber que Mitsuki ya se había ido adelantando, se paró en frente de la ventana y sintió la brisa del viento, su padre le había dicho que su tío Itachi tenía una técnica muy especial de espacio-tiempo esa técnica consistía en que podía teletransportarse o intercambiarse de una posición a otra desapareciendo en cuervos haciendo referencia a la memoria de su mejor amigo Shisui ese jutsu le parecía tan fascinante que le pregunto que si el también podía hacer eso, él le había respondido que si podía hacerlo pero sin tener cuervos o algo en que deformarse, él podía viajar a través de dimensiones gracias a su rinnegan, al comprender todo lo que ayudaba ese tipo de jutsus ella creo su propio jutsu de espacio-tiempo aunque no tenía la capacidad de viajar a través de dimensiones como su padre su jutsu era igual de efectivo como el de su tío. Cerro sus ojos alzando su mano sobre la ventana intentando tomar la brisa del viento en su mano y poco a poco empezó a deformarse en pétalos escarlatas, Sarada escogió que ese sería la deformación de su jutsu pétalos de mimulo escarlata esa flor se había echo muy importante para ella, sentía que esa flor podía representar a los Uchihas sin problema.

―Boruto se encuentra en una misión con Shikadai, Inojin y Metal Lee así que…―Konohamaru no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se detuvo al ver enfrente de él y a lado de Mitsuki unos pétalos escarlatas haciendo visible a Sarada unos segundos después. ―Sarada.

―Konohamaru-sensei―respondiendo y al momento puso sus mano sobre su boca un poco avergonzada. ―Disculpe, octavo.

― ¿Octavo? ―pregunto―Sarada solo dime como siempre. Para ustedes siempre voy a ser su sensei―puso su dedo índice derecho en la palma de su mano izquierda. ―Bueno, antes de que llegaras le decía a Mitsuki que Boruto estaba en una misión así que ustedes dos tendrán que hacer la misión que les había planeado para los tres.

―Está bien―Sarada respondió algo desconcertada. ― ¿Y de qué trata la misión?

―Solo te diré que es una misión rango S―ligeramente sonrió―Mitsuki te podrá decir en el camino―bajo la mirada y empezó a leer los documentos que estaban apilados en su documento. ―Sé que les ira bien, son mis alumnos.

Dicho eso Mitsuki desapareció y Sarada se quedó por unos instantes mirando a su antiguo maestro y salió por la puerta cerrándola con cuidado, al momento que salió Naruto llego y se quedó sentado en unas de las placas que le daba estructura a la torre.

― ¿Crees que Sarada pueda con esa misión en su estado? ―pregunto Konohamaru.

―Konohamaru, estás hablando de Sarada―respondió con alegría. ―Es hija de Sasuke y Sakura-chan, ella podrá hacer la misión con la perfección debida.

―Solo quiero que no se agote tanto―miro las palmas de sus manos y las cerro recordando la fuerza de Sarada.

En la entrada de Konoha vio que Mitsuki la esperaba cuando se estaba acercando vio que en la cara de su compañero se formaba una sonrisa, era una sonrisa algo extraña él siempre la había recibido de esa forma desde que formaron equipo, Mitsuki siempre le ponía atención.

―Sarada―Mitsuki tomo un mechón de su largo cabello. ― ¿Nos vamos?

―Si―respondió confundida― ¿A dónde vamos?

―Aldea Oculta de la lluvia.

La miro con profundidad y salto a un árbol empezando el trayecto hacia la aldea, Sarada no quería preguntar más e hizo lo mismo que Mitsuki. Durante el trayecto no volvieron a cruzar una sola palabra Sarada estaba algo confundida con Mitsuki él siempre la hacía sentirse confundida pero se sentía bien con él, eran siempre sentimientos que no podía describir cuando estaba sola con Mitsuki, suspiro rendida no sabía porque sentía eso y posiblemente nunca lo sabría.

―Uchiha―alguien grito lanzando unas shurinken. ―Sangre maldita.

Sarada vio el ataque antes de tiempo con su sharingan y lo esquivo, Mitsuki se había percatado y se puso a lado de Sarada para cubrirle un lado ciego en el que podían atacar de improviso, de repente en un acto fugaz empezaron a explotar vario papeles bomba apareciendo estelas grandes de humo intentando que la visión de ellos dos fuera mala y que no pudieran defenderse.

―A tu izquierda Mitsuki―dijo cuándo corrió al ver que alguien la iba atacar frente a frente.

― ¡Sarada! ―Mitsuki grito al no sentirla a su lado atrayendo al oponente con su técnica contorsionista.

― ¡Toma esto! ―Sarada grito cuando impacto su puño rodeado de chakra sobre el abdomen de su atacante lazándolo varios metros.―Mitsuki estoy bien.

―No gastes chakra―menciono volviendo atacar a sus atacantes.

―Rafaga de leones―Sarada arremetía a su oponente con patadas más peligrosas que las de su padre.― ¿Quién es el que debemos capturar?

―No esta aquí―dijo Mitsuki lanzándole a un oponente a Sarada para que esta lo golpeara en la cara.

― ¡¿No está aquí?! ―pregunto en tono incrédulo.

Volteo a ver a Mitsuki con su magekyuo sharingan activado por consiguiente noto que había más ninjas que iban atacar a Mitsuki, en un acto ciego desapareció y segundos después impacto su puño sobre el suelo haciendo un gran estruendo por lo tanto haciendo añicos totales el suelo, Mitsuki la vio sorprendido cuando rápidamente se apartaba del suelo al darse cuenta que era verdad que portaba el mangekyuo.

―Amaterasu.

Los ninjas que habían quedados atrapados y aturdidos sobre el suelo comenzaron arder en llamas negras que se intensificaban cada vez que Sarada los miraba con frialdad, las llamas ardían tanto que algunos ninjas se quitaban ellos mismo la vida para no soportar esas llamas negras. Sarada al estarlos mirando su visión se fue distorsionando sintiendo que su cuerpo pesaba tanto para caerse. Mitsuki vio que Sarada lentamente caía al suelo y fue rápido a sostenerla.

―No tenías que usar todo ese chakra―musito quitando los lentes de Sarada guardándolos y tocando sus ojos.

Pasaron varias horas desde que Sarada se había desmayado por haber usado la poca reserva de chakra que tenía. Despertó y vio a Mitsuki que estaba utilizando la palma recuperadora sobre ella en una herida que no se había dado cuenta que tenía, le sorprendió el hecho que Mitsuki supiera hacer la palma recuperadora a pesar de que el nunca había estudiado el ninjutsu medico con nadie en Konoha.

― ¿Eres un clon de sombra? ―pregunto poniendo su brazo sobre sus ojos.

―No exactamente―respondió. ―Soy un clon de serpientes, fue un jutsu que le pedía a tu padre que me enseñara―tomaba a Sarada de la espalda para que se levantara. ―Vamos muerde mi brazo.

― ¿Qué? ―volvió a preguntar.― ¡Morder tu brazo!

―No tienes de que preocuparte, es algo útil que me heredo mamá.

― ¿Mamá?

― Karin, sé que ella no es mi mama como tal pero yo la quiero como una.

Mitsuki siempre sonreía de forma amable y tierna cuando hablaba de Karin, con el paso del tiempo al verlo tan amoroso con Karin ella también le empezó a tomar cariño como lo tenía su madre. Lo miro unos instantes y mordió su brazo cuando hizo eso el chakra de el comenzó a rodearla y curo las pequeñas heridas que se había provocado sin darse cuenta.

―Sé que estas entrenando con tu madre para obtener el byakugo―el clon de Mitsuki tomaba la mano de Sarada y la acariciaba.―También tengo entendido que usaste ese chakra que acumulaste para salvar a ninjas que estaban heridos y que no tenías una reserva al no haber salido a misiones desde hace mucho tiempo―dejo de acariciar la mano y empezó a reírse con una leve carcajada.―Tus padres me van a devorar ellos me dijeron que no te dejara combatir contra nadie pero eres Sarada, una Uchiha al final de cuentas.

Mitsuki dejo la mano de Sarada y acarician su flequillo a los pocos segundos de hacer eso desapareció con una estela de humo haciendo visibles unas serpientes que iban a una misma dirección subiendo por la manga del verdadero Mitsuki, Sarada lo veía con atención y le sonrió con pesadez al momento que sentía de nuevo su cuerpo sin fuerza alguna.

―Te llevare a casa.

Despertó en su cuarto, le dolía tanto la cabeza que se sienta aturdida, se levantó y vio a Mitsuki dormido sobre su cama tomando su mano con delicadeza y fuerza a la vez, no podía soportar todos esos sentimientos que no sabía describir no lo sabía, no sabía si en ella podía aplicar la regla de unas de la tablas de santuario, quería quitar su mano pero a la vez no, no quería hacerlo pensando que si lo llegaba hacer dejar de sostener la mano de Mitsuki todos esos años se iría todo futuro prometedor. Trago saliva y Mitsuki despertó.

―Sarada―froto sus ojos y sonrió.― ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

―Si―respondió.

―Me alegra―acomodo su cabello. ―Te traje unas mimulo escarlata―señalo el pequeño florero que estaba sobre su mesita de noche. ―Es tu flor favorita y me eh dado cuenta de eso.

" _Papa ¿Cuál es la cualidad que te gusta más de mamá?, Tu madre sigue teniendo esa cualidad y era que se daba cuenta de todo lo que pasaba en mi vida, ella lo sabía y siempre trataba de sacarme de esos problemas"_ Recordó lo que le había preguntado a su padre hace años atrás, sintió una opresión en su corazón Mitsuki siempre se había comportado como su mama, siempre se daba cuenta de todo lo que le ocurría, siempre le brindaba sonrisas, nunca la dejaba sola. Se dio en cuenta que ella también había caído en esa regla.

―Mitsuki―tomo la mejilla de su compañero y acerco su cara a la de él depositándole un sutil y a la vez gentil beso en su frente. ―Gracias.

Pasaron varios meses desde que paso su misión con Mitsuki, no sabía si el podía tener o llegar a tener sentimientos por ella pero sus sentimientos por Mitsuki eran correctos y no tendría miedo a demostrarlos abiertamente ahora. Con una sonrisa salía del santuario de su familia sabía que algún día otro Uchiha necesaria esa tabla que ella había modificado. Ahora podía reformar a los Uchihas con confianza al modificar algo tan importante como era el amor que llegaba sentir.

"Todo miembro del clan Uchiha que este enamorado o sienta atracción por un ninja ajeno al clan _tendrá las mismas características aunque pasen generaciones. Un Uchiha sentirá atracción o enamoramiento por un ninja imponente y fuerte, con sentimientos inquebrantables, con conocimientos de ninjutsu médico, la cualidad que más destaque será que ese ninja se dé cuenta de todo lo que pase en la vida del Uchiha además de que brindara siempre una sonrisa cálida a su vida, su cabello siempre tendrá un patrón y ese será el color de su cabello y el corte"_

―Estoy en un camino correcto ¿Verdad tío Itachi? ―miro el cielo. ―Esa tabla siempre harán recordar el amor que sentiste Tú, Obito-san…―se sentó en un escalón de la escalera para entrar al santuario. ―Madara-sama e Indra-san. Todos siempre sabrán que los Uchihas amamos inmensamente a la persona que escogemos para darles este amor que poseemos escondido.


End file.
